


In Your Lowest Regard

by blerdxlines



Series: Your Most Humble and Obedient Servant [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Castles, Dom/sub, Dominance, Erections, F/M, Femdom, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Submission, Submissive Alucard, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: What you shared wasn't quite love, there was certainly a sense of romance at times but for the most part you were two strangers brought together by circumstance and happened to have quite a bit in common.Adrian wasn't searching for that in you: love. No, what he desired was something far more kinky.**This series is on hiatus as of Novembe 24th, 2019.**





	In Your Lowest Regard

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your first name

You settled in on the loveseat tucked into the corner of Alucard's bedroom.

The room had once belonged to his mother during her early stay here at Castlevania so long ago, it's no wonder Alucard wanted to hold such a tense discussion here.

This was a rare sight for you as he rarely allowed you within walking distance of his lab, let alone, in his most private quarters.

Adrian was seated at the vanity, busying his hands with the unruly cowlick that insisted on interrupting his part.

"Y/N. I'd appreciate it if you made plans to stay here at Castlevania."

Adrian was never one to readily voice his wants, so being quite the brat, you pushed him to reveal more.

"Is there a reason to that, Adrian?"

Adrian sat quietly at the vanity, his expression was not reflected but you studied the dhampir well enough to tell when he was tense.

"You make the lengthy journey here by foot every other week, therefore for your own comfort, I must insist that you begin leaving some of your non-essential belongings here."

For a man that embodied the idealized physical appearance of a hero in a romance novel, he had an expert way of deflecting any seemingly romantic intentions.

"Should I bring personal items with me, it'd cast some suspicion over my travels. But perhaps I'd make an acception if you gave me reason to assume my presence was wanted."

Adrian paused, letting the hair curl in front of his face.

"Surely, I have no clue what you're insinuating. Please, inform me."

Adrian often enjoyed this game, hiding his true intentions, never quite revealing his feelings or answering your questions. You play along knowing that the frustration you feel is likely mirrored in him.

"It'd be quite inappropriate to live alone with a man, would it not? Especially considering that we aren't romantically involved."

Adrian furrowed his brow into a mild pout and you kicked your feet up onto the velvet couch to sit on your legs, a habit of yours that Adrian did not appreciate.

You rest your cheek against the bend of your hand, annoyance evident in your voice. "Join me, Adrian."

With a sense of urgency he rose from his seat at the vanity before joining you on the loveseat.

"Tell me, Adrian. How would it appear if I moved my belongings to a home that I shared with an unwed man?"

Adrian remained silent, blinking slowly at your rhetorical question.

"How would it appear if I moved my belongings to a castle haunted by curses and feared by all in the land?"

Adrian's unique eyebrows twitched. He didn't realize you were aware of the dark history of Castlevania when you first entered long ago.

"Hpw would I appear being involved with the son of Dracula?"

"Enviable."

You raised a brow at the dhampir, believing he may have spoken out of turn but he held your gaze.

His sickeningly pale eyes bore deep into the carnal desires of your soul.

" _Feared. Powerful. Unobjectionable._ " He continued, his voice a gentle whisper as he slowly edged forward, taking your hand and pulling it to his lips. It was quite forward of him, but your skin was far too warm and your presence far too overwhelming to regret the short lived contact.

" _Impure. Immodest. Lecherous._ " You quipped. Your hand fell from his loose grasp and his eyes followed it as if you had broken off an enthusiastic kiss.

" _Malevolent. Dishonorable. Perverted_." You continued, every word driving a stake wedged deep into the pit of his belly.

"Must you mortal women always use social norms as reason to resist your true desires?"

Resentment flared up in your chest, manifesting as a quite distasteful rant.

"Quite bold of you to assume that my _only_ desire in life is pursuing you. You have yet to even recognize the attraction that lives between us, so why would I dare initiate moving in my belongings of all things? To insinuate a relationship between us would be anything but a disservice to my passions shows your true, selfish nature, **_Alucard_**." You spat.

A blatant anger pierced his formerly tranquil expression. You had crossed the line using his given name and Adrian felt a sudden surge of adrenaline.

" _ **How dare you address me in such a way.** _**Had I truly been _selfish_ in nature I'd have never spared your life when you dared wake me from m**\--"

He froze, his lips trembling as if overcome by an offensive smell or a striking pain. Your heart begin to race at the suddenly terrified expression of the man before you.

"What is this?" He clenched at his stomach, his voice a hoarse gasp.

As his arousal had laid dormant for the past year during his slumber, the unfamiliar rush of heat that permeated in his groin caused a panic in him. His body was beginning to experience a violent reaction spurred on by your insulting.

He rushed to cover himself, but not soon enough as you caught glimpse of his erection tenting in his trousers.

"Leave." He wheezed, a sudden flourish of red gracing his ordinarily pale cheeks.

Suddenly it all made sense now: his refusal to allow you close to him; his lack of romanticism and vulnerability. The dhampir who'd lived so long in highest regard craved nothing more than to be blatantly mistreated.

A quiet chuckle fell from your lips. "That would be quite merciful of me wouldn't it, Alucard?"

His cock jumped at the utterance of that name, pressing against his palm as his ardent glare struck you.

"The spawn of Dracula leveled to that of a perverted schoolboy by unkind words? _Pathetic_."

Adrian bit his lip between his teeth, unable to form a response witty enough to redeem himself as the pressure curling in him grew more intense. The power of your presence and humiliation was irrefutable, Adrian was truly dazed by this.

"Look at you, hiding your erection and blushing like an adolescent."

He winced at the almost painful tightening in his groin.

"Do you truly intend to stay and insult me, further?"

You tilted your head knowingly as you leaned in, stopping a few inches in front of his face, your scent making his blood boil.

"Would you like me to stay and insult you?"

He swallowed, tongue dancing over his fangs as he cast his eyes to the floor.

"Answer me, _Alucard_."

He grit his teeth, his face breaking into a pleading expression that, prior to this, you weren't aware the dhampir was even able to make.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, I find that whenever I write Alucard submissive I always end on a cliffhanger. Perhaps soon I'll write some well deserved smut for him.


End file.
